


犬狼扫文笔记

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids





	1. Chapter 1

One to Speak, Another to Hear

6.3万，4星

罗琳曾经说过，I wantedto kill parents，但她不忍心对亚瑟下手，于是杀死了小天狼星、莱姆斯和唐克斯。于是此篇设定为：如果当时被罗琳杀掉的是亚瑟，小天狼星、莱姆斯和唐克斯都活了下来，那后面会有怎样的故事。

莱姆斯视角。二战结束后，Kingsley当了魔法部长；莫莉和塞德里克的父亲Amos Diggory成立了战后牺牲者权益组织；唐克斯有一位麻瓜女朋友汉娜；哈利在当傲罗，天南海北地到处跑，每周一晚上回家跟他俩吃晚饭；莱姆斯继续同小天狼星住在老宅；小天狼星性格延续凤凰社中的设定，甚至变本加厉：即使现在战争已经结束，他仍然不肯出门，每天闷在讨厌至死的家中，就是拒绝出去。莱姆斯继续找不着工作，靠小天狼星和哈利的钱生活。直到有一天，魔法部决定成立一个独立调查小组，莱姆斯的名字也被提名在列（也许因为他是魔法世界唯一勉强能被认可的狼人）。他有了一份新的工作，有了固定的收入，开始介入对二战时期事项的调查，结果调查不可避免地揭露出了他认识的或熟悉的甚至朋友令他感到陌生的另一面，原本的人际关系也被打乱了。

本篇teen and up，另有一篇开车番外接本篇后续，甚至在他俩的认知中都还只是朋友状态，可那种亲密关系简直要闪瞎人眼。开篇两人相处就跟多年夫妻一样：两人呆在同一间房里，小天狼星削木头，莱姆斯读魔法部来信，叫小天狼星来看，小天狼星这都懒得动，莱姆斯更绝，叫猫头鹰给他送过去。能相信吗，怪不得猫头鹰都要翻你们俩白眼。

莱姆斯无论在做什么，无论走到哪里都能想到小天狼星。

去魔法部下面一层面试。

——一战后我再也没来过这里，上次来还是小天狼星的审判。

和唐克斯及女朋友吃饭。

——我真切地意识到自己是个外人，要是小天狼星肯一起来就好了，然后立马把话题引到了小天狼星。

提到哈利。

——our, hisgodson, Harry（说清楚，到底是小天狼星自己的还是你们俩的？）

调查工作越来越令人压抑。

——所有的空余时间都用来给小天狼星准备秘密礼物，毕竟这个越准备越开心。走在路上都看来看去：这个可以买回去给他。

被记者堵到家门口。

——原本一直都非常镇定地表示一切无可奉告。结果对方一说到小天狼星是notorious convicted murderer，你们俩都是邓不利多的凤凰社的favouredpets，莱姆斯耳朵都要炸了，立马表示，邓不利多TMD从来没在意过小天狼星，他看着我们俩去死都TM不会眨一下眼的，现在请你滚蛋。（我了个擦，无论平时自控力多强，说到小天狼星就要炸的莱姆斯，立马让我想到了《阿兹卡班的囚徒》：他都当了28年的狼人了，结果看到活点地图上出现小天狼星的名字，连今晚是月圆之夜都忘了，狼毒药剂都没想起来要喝。还有RIL中哈利五年级结束后的那个暑假，凤凰社开会时，斯内普对莱姆斯含沙射影他都一直忍着，结果接下来斯内普当众指责小天狼星undeniably mentally unstable，话还没说完莱姆斯就炸了，平时多冷静，站起来全身绷紧了隔着桌子对斯内普吼：you have no right, absolutely none, to suggest that it is a lapse inmy judgment to confide in Sirius. ）

小天狼星陪着莱姆斯去参加对Greyback的审判，全程握着他的手，中间莱姆斯支撑不下去了，他拿额头抵着莱姆斯的鼻子安慰他。两个人甜到唐克斯的女朋友汉娜在莱姆斯面前提到小天狼星时称为“your person”，莱姆斯的同事说小天狼星是他的partner。大写加粗的双箭头，就只有当事人眼瞎以为是自己单恋。

除了感情线，有几个点也特别戳我。

比如对于少数人群的重视。调查组一定要有各方面的代表，比如斯莱特林学院的毕业生（后来果真调查出了战后对于斯莱特林的秘密报复以及他们的求告无门），比如非人类（莱姆斯首先就是作为狼人的代表被选上来的，他也一直在给马人、妖精和家养小精灵写信，邀请他们来提供证词），比如麻瓜（最初只是提议麻瓜的证词也要听取，后来唐克斯的麻瓜女朋友汉娜直接就被雇佣了。）

比如对于同态复仇的界限和反思（最明显的当然就是塞德里克的父亲以及莫莉），对战争时期的常态与非常态，正义与不义的质疑（哈利的证词）。

比如对于麻瓜的尊重。我看原著时一直觉得，巫师世界对于麻瓜的不尊重简直是刻到骨子里的。麻瓜世界的一切都被当作奇技淫巧，连号称喜欢麻瓜的韦斯莱先生都很难说怎么尊重他们，更多的像是对于异域的好奇（《火焰杯》中用飞路系统去弗农姨父家，结果壁炉是封着的，直接就把他家的壁炉给炸了，整个客厅被毁了一半；即使最后复原了，也很难说是尊重人的态度）。在他们和麻瓜交往时，我基本很少看到尊重，更多的是用麻瓜的笨拙来作为反衬。但是此篇中的汉娜大放异彩。汉娜第一天来，就质疑说，你们有什么权力来抹掉我的记忆？她跟莱姆斯聊了一小会儿就表示你们这种办事效率实在是太差了，于是开始帮他们分门别类地建数据库，魔杖一点就能检索到某类案件的数量、有哪些涉事人员、直接能调出来笔录者的证词、甚至还能看到当时他们的记忆。乍一听感觉魔法挺高端的，但是转念想想，这不就是excel表格吗？而且如果触类旁通地想：活点地图——每人身上都装了一个定位软件。双面镜——视频电话。霍格沃兹无法被标注——信号被屏蔽了。用扫帚来长途飞行——飞机或者汽车。这样想想，麻瓜世界的发明者们真神奇，期待我们也能有门钥匙，能幻影移形的那天。

小天狼星和哈利关系的塑造，以及哈利性格对詹姆斯和莉莉的照应。文中多次提到，哈利和小天狼星总是对视一眼就知道对方的意思，甚至他俩很容易达成一致意见，这让莱姆斯多次想到小天狼星和詹姆斯的相处，他忍不住会有点jealous。我总是想到《凤凰社》开头，莫莉指责小天狼星是不称职的教父。但是人与人的相交本来就是要性格投契的，莫莉那样循规蹈矩的人（她对孩子的期待值是都当级长、学生会主席、魁地奇球队队长，毕业后去魔法部上班），而哈利从一年级开始就能披着隐形斗篷在城堡里乱转，遇到险情第一反应不是去叫老师，而是自己去看看咋回事。他有着莉莉的追求正义，但也有着詹姆斯的热爱冒险和不守规矩。所以他跟小天狼星和莱姆斯（还有罗恩和赫敏）投契是必然的。他跟小天狼星第一次见面，消除误解后立马就想跟他住在一起；他在《火焰杯》开头遇到麻烦就要给小天狼星写信倾诉，《凤凰社》中他因为用“呼神护卫”被审判之前想的是，如果我被开除，我希望我能来老宅跟小天狼星同住。这并不仅仅是因为小天狼星的教父身份，而是他俩就是一见如故。小天狼星在哈利身上之所以能看到詹姆斯的影子，是因为哈利的性格本来就有大半像詹姆斯。

不过这篇还是有几个遗憾点，都是因为线基本从头埋到尾，导致最终落下来时我觉得落脚点太轻了。一是小天狼星最终决定走出家门的那个决定让我觉得有点草率，当然他给的理由是“You asked me.”莱姆斯傻乎乎地反复想，“I asked, and youcame. ”我非常感动。这让我想到Remain in Light中，莱姆斯决定求婚那天，狂风大作阴云密布，他邀请小天狼星出去爬山。果然暴雨倾盆两人都被淋得透透的。他在山上说，即使天气这么糟糕，你还是跟我来了。小天狼星像是看傻子一样看着他：You asked me and you made me breakfast.你看，对小天狼星来说，you asked me这个理由已经足够了。但RIL已经铺垫了很多，所以这儿顺理成章。这篇可能因为从没正面描写过他的心理，所以就这一个理由他就出来了，总觉得有点突兀，难道小莱姆斯之前从来没提过吗？期待看到小天狼星视角的解读。（当然主要还是因为我当时正期待他会对莱姆斯的礼物作何反应，但是既然他都能走出家门了，礼物作为refugee的意义就消弱了许多。）二是莱姆斯为他准备的secret tent，当然礼物送出去时小天狼星的反应已经是一重反转了，但是总还觉得送出去之后描述过少。三是最后走在一起时，尤其是小天狼星也记得1980年的那个吻，也知道莱姆斯爱他的话，很难理解他为什么等了这么久，又是为什么决定在一起的。而且这个吻是两人的最后一面，第二天莱姆斯就去了苏格兰，回来就是詹姆斯和莉莉的葬礼。那怎么解释小天狼星怀疑莱姆斯是内奸的事儿呢？总不能一边怀疑一边还去吻他吧？整体来说都是线铺得太长，我的期待值过高，最终觉得有点落空。（哈哈哈哈再次想到《笑傲江湖》令狐冲出场前的铺垫了，各路人马在天下武林盛会众说纷纭谈令狐，结果一出场是个病弱得不成样子的青年，一层落差，悬念感会吊得更高，然后再写仪琳和他逃亡，逃亡过程中又写到了偷西瓜事件，看彩虹瀑布想小师妹事件，又搅进了刘正风曲洋事件，人物再次被拔高。所以看下来，人物十分丰富鲜活，而且完美地超越了原本的期待值。金庸真是大手啊！这么多人物写起来丝毫不乱。）

另外在调查组方面感觉少一环，调查人数一多自然会有诬告的问题，我还期待着会有指控方与被指控方的对质，因为之前就跟夏夏和菜菜讨论过，为什么审判时不用冥想盆直接提取记忆，或者用摄神取念，或者用吐真剂，是不是因为一个人记忆中的并不是完全客观的真相。事实上，哈利被指控曾用过钻心咒时，我以为会是诬告呢。还挺遗憾的，觉得哈利跟整个巫师世界以及作为主视角的莱姆斯关系都太密切了，这件事公众的关注程度以及莱姆斯的情感会给案件本身以及小说叙述造成极大的影响，没想到作者没设置这方面的流程。(这里还想岔开一笔，回头去查了查，原著中确实提到了哈利对人用了钻心咒，我对罗琳这笔持保留意见。夏夏的意见是，“作者是想表达战争是一件丑恶而残酷的事，没有人能够全身而退。”我理解这个意思，但是觉得那个男生往麦格教授脸上吐唾沫，怎么会激发出这么大的恨意？用在贝拉或者Greyback或者伏地魔身上我都能理解，但是这儿有点不大能接受）

PS,小天一直到39岁都还是处，而且是广义的那种，我忍不住替他觉得太浪费了！！


	2. 犬狼扫文笔记2-Within White Space

沮丧，发了好几遍River相关的都被秒屏，那就写点不会被屏的吧。

昨天看夏夏推了一篇犬狼同人Within White Space by mustntgetmy， 因为她最喜欢self-deprecated Remus，于是我也去看了下，这一段简直想爆笑（虽然小天狼星肯定不会承认）：

He likes that you say no to him. Not a lot of people do that. It’s weird, because he likes his freedom and he likes to do whatever the hell he wants, but he also wants someone to hold him on a leash and tell him to cut that shit out. It’s like he wants to be owned, but he also wants to pick his owner.

“他喜欢自由，但是他也喜欢有人能管着他，只是他得自己去选主人。”这让我一下子想到了《凤凰社》中有名的“训狗”场景。小天狼星跟茉莉吵得针锋相对，莱姆斯一句“Sirius, down.”他立马就坐下来了。

小天狼星在这点跟莱姆斯真是互补，热爱自由的小天狼星希望有人能管束一下自己，但是克制内敛的莱姆斯潜意识里也喜欢朋友们拉着他出去闯祸。

不过刻画self-deprecated Remus的AU有两个很难处理的点。一是小天狼星怎么会被莱姆斯吸引，第二个是莱姆斯对小天狼星怎么从感兴趣走到完全信任。

第一点这篇文中处理得就很好，虽然没说小天狼星是怎么开始注意到莱姆斯的，但是两人第一次搭话，小天狼星开玩笑地说他们戏称他为“教授”，莱姆斯立马顶了回去，

“I don’t teach, I don’t think I could bear to be in the presence of insufferable, arrogant fools for more than a minute. Certainly not since they’ve done away with corporal punishment in classrooms.”

前面就说了，小天狼星跟詹姆斯每次出现在咖啡馆，都像众星拱月一样身边围着一群人，但是莱姆斯第一次见面就说他俩是insufferable arrogant fools，还表示要体罚他（要知道，小天狼星早就注意到他了，两周前就在家里偷偷画过他，我怀疑”体罚“一说出来，他脑海中立马开始闪现种种inappropriate scenes。）然后一次见面，他俩的对话又是，

“You know, you remind me of a governess I used to have.”

“That’s funny, because I was just thinking that you reminded me of a dog that hasn’t been properly housetrained.”

小天狼星说莱姆斯是教授，是家庭教师，莱姆斯觉得他在嘲笑自己，其实可能小天狼星潜意识里是在找能管得住自己的人，是在调情。然后莱姆斯又把他比做无可救药的学生，没训好的狗，这不是正中小天狼星下怀吗？吸引小天狼星的当然不是”你竟然对我说不“本身，而是说不的方式，是这种张口就来的反应速度和暗藏的机锋。而小莱这个人，你一旦被他吸引开始说第一句话，那放心吧，绝对就走不出去了。

第二点其实我觉得这篇有点太快了，莱姆斯之前对于自己的身体这么自卑，然后两人和好当天就上床了，其实有点不合情理，但是短篇文嘛，没办法慢慢写的。Remain in Light中也有类似的情节，写得就非常慢。莱姆斯先是根本不相信小天狼星会爱自己，用了半年才接受，接受之后每次上床都得拉着帘子，黑灯瞎火地啥也看不见才行。然后又过了半年才鼓足勇气让小天狼星看到自己身体（这还是因为马上要毕业催生了他的勇气），当时这段描写我简直泪目，莱姆斯谨慎到小天狼星以为他要跟自己分手，然后看到他的身体后也没有立马那啥，而是”我知道这样很煞风景，但是你想跟我说说当时是怎么回事吧吗？“写得又温情又贴心。

但是短篇的陌生人AU很难这样写，我其实是想看青梅竹马+angst的AU，可惜很少见到。

PS，原本还想写另一篇前阵子看的raising Harry AU，但是那篇太一般了，写到这儿已经不想再继续了。感谢 @DirewolfSummer 哈哈哈哈我从开始入犬狼坑就是靠你来推文，现在依然如此，因为你推的总是有质量保障啊~


	3. 犬狼扫文3-guilty pleasure之unrequited love（陆续增补中）

抱歉我的guilty pleasure之一就是其他人暗恋小莱！

之前只暗挫挫地幻想过那个谁谁谁（抱歉不想说他的名字）暗恋小莱但是又得不到回应，今天又被 @DirewolfSummer 提醒了，还有谁谁（抱歉这个不好意思说）暗恋小莱的文。今天去AO3一看，自己找到的跟夏夏推荐的心有灵犀是同一篇哎。

1，Truth and Consquences by KatScratches

笔触很温柔，2215字，推荐。

One spring afternoon Peter wanders morosely into the dorm - again alone, for James and Lily have gone to Hogsmeade - and stops dead. There are two heads nestled together on Remus' pillow.

Sirius is asleep in Remus' bed, as is Remus, their limbs loosely entwined. The blankets are low enough across their hips for Peter to realize they are both quite naked.

He realizes what the musky smell is, hanging on the air.

都不用看到后面naked这一句我都忍不住露出老母亲的笑容：小莱和小天头顶头地睡着同一张床上也太可爱了吧！！

He wanders into the living room, where a massive fir tree has been hauled in and propped up in the corner. It is so festooned with Christmas decorations that it's nearly impossible to see the tree underneath.

"Hello, Peter," Remus says, and Peter greets him, trying to ignore Sirius' arm draped casually over Remus' shoulders.

When, during supper, Sirius leans over to Remus and whispers something inaudible that still makes Remus shout with laughter even as he blushes, Peter barely manages to not throw his wine in Sirius' handsome face.

5555我就是喜欢看别人视角下他俩不动声色的甜蜜，更何况还暗暗地夸奖了小天的美貌呢。哦，说到美貌，这篇开头也提啦。

"Sirius Black," adds another dark-haired boy who is peering excitedly out the window. Peter notes the boy's finely chiseled cheekbones and piercing gray eyes, and suddenly feels very plain and out of place.

我不禁想到”珠玉在侧觉我形秽“，然后跟夏夏兴致勃勃地讨论了半天小天的美貌值，用她的话说是”核武级别的好看“。

PS，因为这篇看得一本满足，还去翻了作者其他篇，也不错，但都没有这篇戳我~


	4. 犬狼扫文笔记4-inflammatory article

我的习惯是如果看到一篇好看的，或者正中我萌点的，会去翻这位作者的其他文。夏夏前阵子推荐的Within White Space by mustntgetmy（犬狼扫文2-Within White Space）还蛮喜欢的，于是习惯性地去翻作者的dashboard，结果最近更新的一篇更戳我！（最近记忆一直跟金鱼一样三秒就忘，所以决定一边看一边写）

1 Black Sparks, Wolf's Eye, and the Inflammatory Article bymustntgetmy

A re-imagining of the First War, wherein Remus never went to Hogwarts and instead runs a pro-werewolf, alternative paper, and Sirius is a lonely barfly, and they are both wary of starting something serious together while the war is on - but then the war ends.

几周前看了篇星际AU的文（完蛋，当时没写扫文，现在连题目都想不起来了，估计还得去翻聊天记录），看完意犹未尽，跟夏夏说，不想再看图书馆、咖啡馆、大学校园AU的犬狼文了，想看他们真正去做点什么，去赛车，乐队，或者冒险之类sexy的职业，然后她回复说，“哈哈哈狗尾巴太太曾经就在Nigel Ferage被泼奶昔之后言辞激烈地表示：让同人文里的政治来得更猛烈一些吧！我要看狗莉冲到街头游行！”(https://photo.weibo.com/h5/comment/compic_id/1022:230597adc9b313cbe279e053d9d688825b1aa3)万万没想到，真的能碰到一篇碰政治高压线的。

我对于这种高危环境下敢大声疾呼的人物以及由于理想和信念而被吸引在一起的人物关系是没有丝毫抵抗力的；但另一方面，我又十分警惕体制对个人的侵蚀，老谋深算的政客拿冠冕堂皇的话利用青年人的热血，拿他们当炮灰（所以我对老邓的态度一直蛮复杂的）。幸好这篇中莱姆斯经营的是一家独立的报纸，既反伏地魔也不加入凤凰社。小天狼星第一次关注到他大声疾呼的那篇文章时，

……（When)Marlene McKinnon was killed and The Every Moon Gazette was the first to respond with a blazing, audacious headline: VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT: He’ll Kill You Anyway, So Why Not Say His Name?

……

Sirius may never forget the way he felt when he read that article, his fingers shaking against the page, his heart thrumming with an irregular beat, as if trying to match the same timbre that Remus’s heart had beat at when he’d written this. He had never in all his life felt like that when reading, not even when he’d been a lovesick sixth year and had ensconced himself in poetry, not even when he’d gotten the last letter he’d ever receive from his mother, formally and coldly cutting him off from his family. The fire Remus had written with found its way under his skin and he felt, more intensely than ever before, that something had to be done.

我是直到近几年才明白，为什么说出Voldmort的名字本身就是一种勇气，为什么这个行为能增加人反抗的勇气，消解对他的恐惧，就像我直到近些年才明白鲁迅的某些文章一样，事非经过不知难啊，就想象一下在1984的环境中，在人们都已经习惯了叫他Big Brother，有人当众大声疾呼他的本名好了。我小时候看《宰相刘罗锅》，里面有个杜撰的情节印象极为深刻，刘墉晚年退休后又被乾隆召进宫中参加千叟宴，晚上皇帝为示亲近与荣宠与他一起泡澡，他叫道“弘历啊~”皇帝一愣：“这名字好熟悉，弘历是谁？”当皇帝的名字已经禁忌到连他本人都已经多年没听到过，连说这两个字都是犯法时，它就不再是名字了，而是悬在每个人头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，即使不落下来，存在本身就会带来恐惧，人们会不自觉地去规范自己的行为，压缩生存的空间。

而小天看到那篇文章时的反应，感觉像是自己的投射。我不禁想到苏报案时要陪章炳麟一起坐牢的邹容，刺杀摄政王之后去监狱中看望汪兆铭的陈璧君。小天狼星心中热血的激荡，由此升腾出的对莱姆斯的钦佩以及后面不由自主的倾慕，最后遣散所有的员工，仅剩他们两人面对终于找上门来的食死徒时的孤勇与爱意，我完全能感同深受，不过是“一腔血，为君剖”罢了

PS，作者这篇又提到了“训狗”理论。在小天狼星跟莱姆斯还刚认识没多久时，有次聊天，莱姆斯说：

“You’re soft,” he’d told Sirius, the last time they’d met in the bar. “You’ve been given everything all your life – except what you really need.” 

“And what do I need?” 

“Someone who can take you down a peg,” 

但是在战争结束之后，两人再次见面，劫后余生互相袒露心声，莱姆斯补充道，

“I told you, you need someone to put you in your place.”……“But what I didn’t add,” Remus goes on, “is ‘gently.’ You need someone to put you in your place – but gently. Which just so happens to be what I need someone to do to me. Tell me off when I’m wrong or when it matters, don’t just yes me to death because you want to shag, let me be who I need to be and still care for me when what I am is bloodied and howling, make me better but don’t change me, you know. Be good to me, and I’ll be good to you. So. That’s what you can give me.”

，莱姆斯承认自己也需要有人能控制自己，能对自己说不，而不是一味地顺从。这让我想到夏夏曾经说过，她觉得莱姆斯是绝对不会碰会让他上瘾的东西的，因为他害怕失控。但是他又喜欢冒险，所以他需要在自己失控的时候，有信任的人能控制住他。所以每个月圆之夜去探险时，前提条件就是，大脚板和尖头叉子体型够大，莱姆斯跟他们一起逛能放心自己在狼的状态下也不会伤到其他人。我记得A Picture is Worth A Thousand Lies by mysid中，莱姆斯也讲过类似的话。

How to get back on topic? My patronus. You know that Padfoot is my patronus. Have you ever considered why? Padfoot protects me from the wolf. I hate—I loathe—I fear becoming the wolf. I hate the way my ability to think disappears—no, is buried under the wolf’s instincts and drives. I lose control over myself, and I’m afraid of what I may do.

From the first full moon you spent with me, I got back control. When you were with me, my human side wasn’t buried as deeply. More importantly, I trusted you to control the wolf for me. You may have looked like a dog, but you were a dog with a human intellect and a lion’s courage. I knew you’d keep the wolf—keep me—out of trouble. You protected me from what the wolf might do. You never let the wolf do anything that you knew I wasn’t willing to do. Even when we disagreed about where to go, or how far, come moonrise I knew that I could trust you to prevent me from doing anything I wouldn’t be willing to do.

莱姆斯难道是天性这样谨慎吗？他是因为被别人拒绝过无数次，走出家门面临的只有歧视和敌意，所以才连接受自己都有困难，他的谨慎是经年累月的对碰壁之后对自己的保护，所以“我希望你来接手控制我”是他能说出的最高级别的情话了。


End file.
